


*Redacted*'s P5 Headcanons

by DownTheHoleWeGo



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akira is such a switch, Ambiguous Relationships, Angst, Bisexual Persona 5 Protagonist, Child Abuse, Everyone Loves Persona 5 Protagonist, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I Don't Even Know, I didn't know where this many tags surrounding him and I love it, I plan to turn some of these into fics but who knows, If you wanna see these as prompts, It's just a compilation of my headcanons, Not good shit, Persona 5 Protagonist Needs a Hug, Persona 5 Spoilers, Prompt Fic, Sakura Sojiro Adopts Persona 5 Protagonist, Trans Persona 5 Protagonist, Welcome to mess, Why Did I Write This?, for some of these, headcanons, not an actual fic, you can choose! - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:48:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25029517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DownTheHoleWeGo/pseuds/DownTheHoleWeGo
Summary: So, like, I have an account that I post to, but I don't want this on there.Anyway-I have a lot of headcanons that I want to share/write, but I don't end up finishing them, so here they are!You can totally use these, just mention where you got them, please!Almost all of these are focused around Akira because I love him.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	1. Character Sexualities and Such

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to know who I really am: [Shhhh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NathanAlexanderWrites)

Quick thing before we begin: so [Maladaptive Daydreaming](https://www.healthline.com/health/mental-health/excessive-daydreaming-symptom-of-mental-illness) is apparently a thing. It’s not official, but I have every symptom besides it being triggered by day-to-day things. So, yeah! That’s where this stuff comes from! This one isn’t like the rest. They’re super detailed because they’re all from daydreams. So, there’s that. It’s not a serious thing, I just wanna say that’s why I have such detailed heacanons.

* * *

First up a really short thing about my headcanons about their sexualities!

Now, this is just my opinion and is only important to mention as they will come up in later headcanons.

Onto the sexualities (Spoilers: none of them are straight beside the cat.)

-

Akira is Bisexual and we all know it. I am also alright with Pan. Just look at any of his interactions with anyone. This man will flirt with anyone. I am not here to debate the difference between Bi and Pan. I identify as Pan, but whatever you identify with is valid unless you're a MAP. P*dos aren't valid. Anyway! Akira being Bi is one of the more popular headcanons and I am absolutely here for it.

Ryuji and Yusuke are gay. Okay, yes, this is getting into more of my specific headcanon territory. Ryuji being in a denial phase makes sense for his character, but honestly, I just love the idea of this character being gay and just making jokes about how girls are so hot when he has 0 interest. That will be covered in a different headcanon, don't worry. (My friend wanted to add that he was partial to bi/pan Ryuji.) Yusuke being gay is something I will defend until the end of time. Look at this character and tell me that you think he is straight. I rest my case.

Ann is a hardcore lesbian. Lesbians are hardcore, my dude. They get shit done. Also, we need more Lesbian representation. (I know I'm a trans pan man, but I still know that the girls deserve more love because they're awesome.) That got off-topic. Oh well. 

Futaba is asexual and a lesbian. We. Need. More. Ace. Characters. But also more ace characters that would still date someone. Like, she's not aromantic, she's just asexual. Asexuality is also a spectrum. People who are ace can still have sex. It's a thing. Anyway, Futaba gives off strong ace vibes. Plus, girls.

Makoto is the only character in which I flip-flop. I like her either being a butch lesbian or pan. I don't know which I prefer. Personally, I use both interchangeably. I don't have too much "proof" I just like the idea. 

I legit don't have a headcanon for Haru. Honestly, she could be a lesbian, she could be bi/pan, who knows. All I know is that she likes girls. 

Oh shit, I almost forgot Akechi. I don't have a headcanon for Akechi besides the fact that he likes dudes. Because, he does.

\---Additional Shit---

As I've stated many times, I am a trans man, therefore, I project onto characters I like.

So, Trans Akira. 

This will be explored much more in later headcanons, but I adore this one.

You don't have to agree that he's trans. Clearly, in the game, he is not. That doesn't mean that I can't headcanon it and write it.

This is a small rant, but fuck it. I really hate it when people see trans character headcanons that they try and tear it apart by saying something the lines of "sorry, but no." Like, no shit it isn't in the actual show or whatever. We don't exactly get a lot of good representation. If people have found a character that they can relate to then let them have that. I know that most of the characters I headcanon to be trans or part of the LGBTQ+ community, aren't. I know that. Still, I'm just trying to have fun/relate to characters that I love.

Rant over.

Sorry that got out of hand. I just get very passionate about things.

Trans Akira is a fucking icon and you can't s t o p m e.


	2. Tired Joker + Friends

This technically is a couple headcanons smushed into one, but they count as one for me as they go together. 

-

I think we can all agree that Akira would totally try to hide that he's exhausted. (Either physically or mentally.) 

I just like to imagine that when Akira is clearly exhausted that they, The Phantom Thieves, would immediately make plans up on the spot.

Like "Hey, Akira. A couple friends and I were thinking of hanging out. Wanna join?" Akira would agree not wanting to disappoint his friends and the friend who just made the plans would send out a mass text summoning whoever was available to just chill with them. That way Akira can relax without feeling unproductive as he's strengthening his bonds.

Personally I like both him knowing and not knowing.

He can be extremely obvious, so him not knowing would be in character as well as kinda funny.

However, him knowing, because he's also ridiculously perceptive, would be wholesome. Him knowing but not saying anything because he actually appreciates it, is also very good.

\---Additional shit---

I am personally partial to Ann or Ryuji noticing more frequently. Not because I ship them more with Akira, (I do like Akira/Ryuji,) but because they're in contact with him more at school. Ann sits in front of him and don't tell me Ryuji doesn't spend lunch with both of them.

Ryuji is also best bro, so there's that.

I also like them going to LeBlanc or karaoke. 

Karaoke was only mentioned once in P5 when they were talking about Kaneshiro. What if they went more frequently when Akira was tired? To just chill, have some drinks, and make fun/admire the people singing. You can't tell me that isn't cute as shit.

LeBlanc is obviously the more obvious choice, and I like that idea, but I prefer them going somewhere that isn't home so that Akira can more escape whatever is tiring him out. 

Morgana also totally being involved and encouraging Akira to hang out with friends is also peak wholesome. Morgana telling Akira that "bonds are important and need to be taken care of" when he really just wants Akira to be alright and not work himself to death.


	3. Party Games + Breaking Tension

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to know who I really am: [Shhhh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NathanAlexanderWrites)

You've read the title. You know this is going to get messy. These are 2 different headcanons, but they both have to deal with party games, so they're both here.

First up!

-

I absolutely adore the idea of the characters playing party games while on long runs in Mementos. We've already heard the dialogue of them doing shit while in the Mona Car, so why not shit like Truth or Dare? 

Speaking of truth or dare, I feel like it would be a personal favorite. Like, at first, they decide to play Truth or Dare, and then they quickly realize that Dares would be an awful idea in Mementos so they decide to play Truth or Truth instead. Which is just them asking questions. It's nice for them as they just get to learn shit about each other without having to work it into a conversation.

Now, Truth or Truth isn't the only party game they play in Mementos. They play everything from Never Have I Ever to Paranoia. Anything they can do with the materials they have in Mementos without being dangerous. They are still fighting shadows there after all.

\---Additional Shit---

I love the idea that Akira doesn't typically join the games because he either has to focus on driving or he just isn't sure it's a good idea. But one time they get him to play Truth or Truth, the most revealing of the games, and the group is e c s t a t i c. He doesn't even realize why at first. They try not to bombard him with questions, but they _finally_ got him into a game and they're curious. 

Bonus points if they also play improv games that they can play sitting down. Like, most of the Phantom Thieves are Drama Nerds and you can't convince me otherwise. (Especially Akira.)

Ryuji normally brings up games and Makoto is the one that decides whether it's a good idea or not. Like, if it's too dangerous or if it's too complicated for something to play between fights.

Also! Them being in the middle of an intense game and _not stopping_ while fighting a shadow because damnit they are _not_ letting that question go unanswered. Akira is generally cool with it as the shadows there aren't powerful. He only stops them if the shadow is more difficult/not a wack it until it's dead kinda shadow. 

Alternatively, someone being asked a question that they really don't want to answer right before a fight. This happens fairly often. They all stop to fight the shadow and the person tries to skip the question by hoping that the party forgets after the fight. It's a 50/50 chance.

I'm also partial to Futaba, even though being Ace, being super curious about everyone's kinks and such. No one knows why. So, her casually asking shit, and everyone _immediately_ getting flustered because you _don't ask that kinda shit._ Futaba doesn't care. She wants to know. Not for any real reason besides the fact that she's curious. Bonus points if Akira tries to explain why that's not cool, but she still doesn't get it and either ignores it or points out the fact that Akira is a switch and can't tell her what to do.

(Akira is a total switch.)

* * *

Second headcanon!

-

This one is a lot less fleshed out, just a warning. 

I love the idea that whenever the team is in heavy tension, whether it be a fight or something that happened, one member puts up their hands to their chest and everyone knows that that means they are playing Never Have I Ever. There isn't a choice in the matter. They are playing it.

None of them know where it started, it just appeared one day, but they have to explain it to new members/people as it doesn't exactly make sense the first time you see it.

It's not like a "serious" game, it's just them saying shit they haven't done until the tension leaves the room. It doesn't matter how many things have to be said. One time it took 2, another time it took nearly 20. It depends on the situation.

\---Additional Shit---

I love the idea of this happening in front of Sojiro once and him being so confused. Like, these kids had a super stressful thing happen and their reaction is to play Never Have I Ever. I love the idea of, specifically, Akira and Futaba stumbling over an explanation as to why they do this, but there is no reasonable reason. 

Additionally, Akira accidentally spreading this to all his confidants. It's such a habit that he does it out of instinct. The confidants are confused because that gesture does _not_ normally mean "let's play Never Have I Ever to relieve the tension." I also love the idea of Akira, now embarrassed, once again stumbling over the fact that it's a thing he does with his friends when they're stressed to make themselves feel better. The confidants pick up on it though and use it too. Akira isn't sure if it's to humor him or if they genuinely picked up on it.

Also, the team doing this as well when Akira is having an anxiety attack. (Yes, I also headcanon him anxiety.) My headcanons about his anxiety will be in a different headcanon chapter. Akira appreciates it even if he can't express it in the moment. 

Small details: The 2 question one ended so quickly because Haru mentioned that she had never had instant ramen and Futaba _would not let that stand._ The nearly 20 question was when Morgana ran away. Ann recommended it because it had only done them good in the past. It took awhile for the tension to leave, but they eventually all calmed down.


	4. Joker's Birthday

Time for some heavier angst. Yes, the birthday one is packed full of angst. How ironic?

-

I headcanon Akira's birthday to be December 10th. Why? I don't really know. I like winter and he seems like a winter baby. Let me live.

Anyway, the ironic thing about that date is that it's in between the interrogation room and before Shido confesses. Personally, I like to headcanon that they finish the palace and send the card _way_ before the due date like we do in the game. That would mean that Akechi would be dead. Whether or not you ship it, Akechi's death totally would've fucked up Akira.

Now, I'm not going to go too in-depth with how I think the interrogation room fucked up Akira. I'm saving that for its own as that is a huge can of worms. 

With his birthday being in such a place in the timeline, I love the idea of his teammates throwing him a surprise party to help him relax. It's laid back and at LeBlanc. There aren't any specific plans. It's just for them, but specifically Akira, to relax.

Now, that's the basic premise, which you can run with, but I have a lot more headcanons to go with it. Let's explore those, shall we?

\---Additional Shit---

Now, this one I have so many details on because I have a fic of it that is about half-written. I do plan to post it eventually. Onto the details.

-Sojiro already being tasked with making Akira take his birthday off, without telling him it's because of that, but Akira having an attack as he's washing dishes or something and Sojiro has the perfect opportunity to tell him to take the day off. Even if it wasn't part of the plan, Sojiro would've anyway because the kid needs it. (Also, I have the attack as a PTSD attack because of the interrogation room, but you could also have it as an anxiety attack or something like that.)

-Akira completely not realizing that the next day is his birthday because he hadn't celebrated it in _years_. Again, I do plan to have a whole thing about his parents, but I'll sum up some of it. He was either too busy doing stuff to keep himself afloat to celebrate it, or he forgot about it. His parents are shitty and you cannot convince me otherwise no matter how hard you try.

-On top of that, Akira really didn't care about his birthday. It was a day to him, that was it, but his friends making the day special really ignites something in him. I love the idea of him being so confused about why he's so excited to have a birthday when he hadn't cared in years. 

-The cake being made by all of the team. It not looking _amazing,_ but Akira almost crying over it because he adores his team, and making a cake that's pretty isn't easy. (I say this as someone who bakes. Cakes are a bitch to make pretty.)

-Morgana spending the night prior with Futaba so that they can make sure the plan is all worked out.

-Someone playfully bitching that the party was so hard to plan because Akira is so perceptive and that it would be annoying if it wasn't so helpful.

-Each person giving Akira a gift that means so much more than what it looks like. Each is because of a moment they shared, or because of something they know about him that's super personal. (Like the panic attacks and shit.)

-I keep mentioning Akira almost crying and that's because he would totally be overwhelmed in a good way. Each time the team tries to comfort him, but he assures them that he's not sad. He _couldn't_ be sad after they did this.

-Akira actually crying at Sojiro's gift because goddamnit Sojiro knows his son and Akira craves a healthy father-son relationship. Futaba gets it.

-Akira still being hurt from the interrogation room because I headcanon that real injuries can't be healed in the Metaverse, (see Ryuji's leg,) and that they couldn't heal because he was getting hurt in the Metaverse. The group knows. (This will also be included in a different chapter. Can you tell that I have _a lot_ of headcanons?)

-The day being completely not planned because they know that Akira plans all his days to the T and that it can really stress him out. Akira really does appreciate it.

-The team forgetting the fact that they aren't _just_ going to eat cake and need actual food too. They get super embarrassed, but Sojiro is already making a batch of curry because he knew they would forget it. Dad instinct and all that. Akira laughing softly as they thank him profusely. Wholesome. I personally love the idea of him softly laughing into a sweater paw BECAUSE HIM WITH SWEATER PAWS IF FUCKING CUTE. If you don't know what that is it's having a hoodie/sweater sleeve further up on the hand. Generally held. Cute as shit.

-Akira being generally more wholesome than usual because of how relaxed/happy he is and the team not only being ecstatic, but also cherishing the moment. 


	5. Trans Joker

I know I've already mentioned it how many times, but I am a trans man. However, everyone's experience is different! Everyone has different dysphoria and ways of dealing with it. Personally, I'm a very feminine trans man. I have a lot of insecurities about it, because I've been told so many times that I can't pass this way, but I'm still proud to be me. Anyway, this is using my own experience and for what I can't fully relate to, I have 2 other trans men friends to draw from.

One last thing before we get into this, I'm going to be talking about binders and the effects of them. If you don't know here's some stuff to know:

Binding too long can be hella dangerous. The recommended amount of time wearing a binder is 8-10 hours, but stretching that to 12 can be alright. At least one day of the week should be binder-free. Wearing a binder too long restricts breathing and can cause rashes/skin irritation and/or bruised ribs. Not good. Also, before we get into even more bad things that can happen, **never sleep in a binder**. It's bad news. Just don't. On the more serious end of things it can break/crack ribs, cause heart issues, back pain (not like slept wrong back pain, like almost a burning kind of back pain,) and stretched breast tissue which can prevent top surgery in the future. ( **Also, never ever bind with duct tape or ace bandages.** )

If you wanna research more here are some links:

[This Goes More Over How And Why](https://helloclue.com/articles/cycle-a-z/chest-binding-tips-and-tricks-for-trans-men-nonbinary-and-genderfluid#:~:text=Risks%20and%20side%20effects%20of%20binding&text=Binding%20can%20affect%20skin%2C%20muscles,over%20long%20periods%20of%20time.&text=Wearing%20binders%20that%20are%20too,a%20person's%20ability%20to%20breathe.)

[This is How to Bind Safely](http://www.transyouthequality.org/binders)

If you're looking into buying binders I _highly_ recommend [gc2b](https://www.gc2b.co/). They're really nice and high quality. They may not be the cheapest, but trust me, it's better to go for the more expensive ones.

I'm mainly bringing this all up as I am about to destroy a l l o f i t.

(I keep forgetting to mention things. Gender identity does not equal gender expression. Your gender is valid. The way you express it is valid.)

Stay safe.

Now, onto the headcanon. 

-

First of all, I fucking love trans Akira. It's. So. Good. 

Most of the time I see trans characters having smol tibbies which is convenient. I am not that lucky and I want them to burn. This may not seem like an important detail, but Akira not having super convenient tibbies means that they aren't easy to hide. Even big hoodies can't completely hide them. >:( That means that Akira would be more inclined to wear his binder far longer than he should. It also means that there is no hiding the fact that he's trans if he's not binding.

Akira wearing his binder far too long because he doesn't want Morgana to know. Like early on wearing his binder _to sleep_ because he's so scared of what Morgana will think and him waking up in the middle of the night barely being able to breathe because _he's sleeping in a binder_. Morgana finds out this way and he's super supportive, but confused at first.

I know I still haven't covered his parents yet, but they're part of this headcanon. Them being shitty, but supportive _enough_ to have let Akira change his name and take testosterone shots and all that good shit. (Also him being super nervous about doing that in front of Morgana so he always does it in the bathroom even when Morgana knows.)

I didn't mention this but don't work out in a binder unless it's a size up. Anyway, Akira only having the 1-3 binders that fit but still wearing them into the Metaverse because he again doesn't want to let anyone know. One of them eventually figures out and does the research about everything. They then scold Akira, lovingly, about how he is an idiot and going to hurt himself. Bonus points if they buy him a larger one because they hate the idea of Akira being hurt because of something he can't control.

The whole team eventually finding out and making him wear his binder less often. Also making him take, like, a week off so that his ribs can heal because they are most definitely bruised at the very least. Bonus points if the reason they found is because Akira came back from the interrogation room and he can't wear his binders because the interrogation room made his ribs even worse. Bonus _Bonus_ points if the hoodie he wears during that time is oversized to try and hide.

I also love the idea of Ryuji, being to bro he is, doing research above and beyond because he really wants to support his best friend the best way he can. Him making sure that Akira is being smart and not completely ruining his chances of top surgery. 

Akira trying to explain his dysphoria to the others. (I'm personally partial to him having more top dysphoria than bottom because of those damn tibbies.) The others trying their best, but it takes a bit because it's hard to explain that body parts you were born with are wrong. Akira ends up making some out their analogy and that cements it for them. 

Akira eventually becoming a lot more open about the fact that he's trans and making all sorts jokes. Ensue so many dick jokes. Because he wouldn't have one. (Most places require you be 18 or have parental consent, which he wouldn't have.) The best part about the jokes is that no one else (unless you headcanon someone else as trans) would get them. They would be for him.

Akira having a lot more big, soft hoddies in his wardrobe because dysphoria/comfort. And either before or after everyone knows someone pointing out that it is very much hot outside and that he will burn to death in the heat and him not giving a shit.

* * *

If you still want to do research to educate yourself or if you're questioning here's some resources:

Youtubers I highly recommend:

[Jammidodger](https://www.youtube.com/c/Jammidodger94/featured) \- He's a trans man with a Ph.D. He's super smart and super wholesome and informative. 

[Sam Collins](https://www.youtube.com/user/SupraMan38) \- He's also trans. He does informative commentary videos.

Resources recommended by GLAAD:

[US Trans Survey](http://www.ustranssurvey.org/reports)

[Trans Stories](https://www.nytimes.com/interactive/2015/opinion/transgender-today)

I recommend you do further research if you are curious. If you're confused about Gender Dysphoria here's something specifically about that:

[Gender Dysphoria](https://www.psychiatry.org/patients-families/gender-dysphoria/what-is-gender-dysphoria)

I know I'm not exactly here to educate, but if I can educate someone, I will. :)

(If you're wondering why I use tibbies, it's because it gives me less dysphoria.)


End file.
